1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device and the organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP2009-205941A, for example, a flexible display includes an organic EL layer formed on a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate on which a TFT is formed. In order to protect such organic EL layer from moisture, for example, the organic EL layer is covered by a sealing film. Here, terminals formed on a display (the terminals are connections with external terminals) are exposed by etching a portion of the sealing film that is formed over the terminals to remove the portion.